WHAT IF?
by that-freaky-little-kid
Summary: What if Arthur had waited just a second more before blowing the horn? SLASH. don't like don't read. simple.
1. Chapter 1

What if Arthur had waited just a second more before blowing the horn?

I placed the horn to my lips ready to send my father back to the spirit world where he belongs. How dare he threaten the people I love? Then in one second my whole world comes crashing down.

"Merlin has magic."

I push that aside to deal with it later; father has to go back to where he belongs. I bring the horn back to my lips.

"Goodbye father"

And with that he's gone back to the spirit world.

I look over to Merlin. Tears streaming down his face, he looks so lost i don't know if i should hate him for lying to me all this time or if i should just take him to bed. Yeah ill admit it. Im crazy in love with him, Have been for years.

"Merlin"

"I...I..."

"get to my chambers now, Merlin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second instalment. Not so sure about this chapter. But I'm going to carry on with the story. **

**Review. x**

Merlin pov-

"Get to m chambers now, Merlin"

That's it he's going to kill me. I'm going to die. He has to give me some time to explain right, I don't want to die. Why did uther have to ruin everything once again? He'll never look at me the same. He's going to think I kept it from him intentionally but he has to understand I was going to tell him, and then I was going to tell him how I feel.

Yes ill admit it, I've been in love with the royal prat for years. And now he hates me. Great.

Before I know it I'm stood in the middle of his chambers. I look down at the floor suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"Merlin...Merlin I don't understand"

"I...I'm sorry"

"So it's true?"

"Urmm yeah, but I was going to tell you soon, I was just looking for the right moment. Please. Please I'm sorry... Didn't mean it" by the end of my little speech sobs were rocking my body.

Arthur pov-

He looks so broken i really want to comfort him. But he betrayed me.

"Merlin" my voice must have been too harsh as Merlin puts his hands up to his face and drops to the floor. "Look Merlin I'm not angry just a little confused. Merlin you still in there?"

The look he gives me breaks my heart just a little more. Throwing caution away I pull him into my arms. Why haven't I done this before?

"Look Merlin I'm trying to understand here. Can you tell me the truth? I won't be angry I promise."

"Well..."

**Sorry. But it felt like a good place to leave it. **

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you didn't work it out this is slash. Don't like don't read. Review.**

* * *

Merlin pov-

My breath hitches in my throat, I really don't know how ill get through this. I can't do this.

"Well...urmm... I was going to tell you but I got scared. It's not like I asked for this."

"Please Merlin I'm not upset or angry just tell me the truth." Seeing the honesty in his eyes I grew in confidence. Taking a deep breath I prepared to face my doom. Yeah I'm being dramatic but in this situation I think it's allowed. Okay no more inner monologue. Got to face the music.

"Right, since I was born I've been able to do magic. I wasn't taught it. Promise. I'm a warlock. Most powerful warlock in all the lands. Oh and I should probably tell you that I'm a dragon lord as well. Right now I'm going against everything the great dragon told me to do but I think he'd understand. I'll talk to him about this later. Sorry got a little sidetracked for a moment. Please I was going to tell you about my magic but I got scared. I'm so sorry"

"Merlin, I don't know what to say right now. Wait... did you say dragon? As in THE great dragon" the look of disbelief on his face was a picture. Little Merlin surprising the crown king of Camelot yet again.

"Yeah. But can we get back to my magic please. I kind of want to know whether I'm going to be killed or not"

"OK. Have you ever used your magic for evil?"

"Do you really think I'd do that, sire? Of course I haven't. Only to protect you."

"To protect me. I don't need protecting I'm the king. Don't lie to me Merlin"

"I'm not I swear. Don't you think it was a coincidence that you came out of nearly every battle alive? Like when branches would mysteriously fall on the enemy"

"That...that was you. Merlin I don't know what to say."

"I'm not going to kill you would be nice"

"You know I'm not going to kill you. Your one of my best friends even though sometimes you annoy the hell out of me. Life would be boring without you."

"You say the sweetest things. So can I leave or do you want to talk some more"

"I have questions but I think id like to see this dragon"


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the delay but life caught up with me and I had a crap load of school work. that and the fact that my laptop charger broke ****but I'm back. **

**I know it's a little on the short side. but I wanted to up load something.**

* * *

Urmm... okay. Well we have to go call him. I say we but it's really me

Merlin stop." He comes to stand in front of me, he puts his hands on my shoulders. "just breathe. Calm down. It will all be fine"

I just manage to nod my head. Somehow we make it out to the clearing behind the castle.

"what happens now"

"i call the dragon... OH _ANGUIS _DRAGON" then a somewhat awkward silence falls over us.

The sound of wings flapping brings us both out of our thoughts. I hear Arthur' gasp in surprise.

"i didn't think it was true" he whispers.

"ye of little faith"

"YOU CALLED OH GREAT ONE

* * *

**told you it was short. but I will try to upload soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To make up for the delay and lack of chapters lately have a slightly longer one. Just so you know i have no idea where I'm going with this.**

**Review**

* * *

"YOU CALLED OH GREAT ONE" some part of me thought he was making up but the dragon in front of me told a different story. Who would have thought that my ridiculous manservant being capable of this?

"I told Arthur everything. So he wanted to see you. I hope i haven't done anything you're unhappy"

"Oh Merlin I could never be unhappy with you. You are set to unite the entire kingdom. How did thins come around?" something in his voice set my guard up. There was something off about it.

"Uther" what. What. I have to know. I look at the dragon. But it looks as if they have forgotten I'm there.

"I thought it would have something to do with that." Strangely it sounds like he knew my father. What is going on here?

"What do you know about my father?" they both look at me like I've grown another head.

"Pendragon, your father excilled magic and therefore me. Merlin here came to see me with a concern and i gave him some advice."

"Oh. Okay then"

"if that is all emrys then i shall be off" emrys. Merlin is emrys. As in _the_ emrys. The most powerful warlock in the lands.

"goodbye dragon" and with that he's gone. Merlin turns around and smiles sheepishly at me.

That night we're both in my chambers. Merlin stands in the corner unsure what to do.

* * *

"Merlin! We both know by now that I do not bite"

"Huh. Oh sorry" he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"I think we need to talk"

"Oh god. This is it right. I'm going to die. Or be exiled. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you. It's not my fault. I was born with it."

I put my arm round his shoulders to try to calm him down. I give a little squeeze. He looks up into my eyes. Our faces are so close. I could just bend down and taste those lips.

*knock, knock*

I pull away reluctantly. "come in"

"sire, there have been reported uses of magic. We need your assistance. The suspect is down in the dungeon. You need to decide the punishment fit for her sorcery."

I glance at Merlin. He looks devastated. "okay we shall be down in a moment"

"sire" he bows before leaving.

* * *

The dungeons are cramp and dark, the only light we have is the one from the torch. Merlin looks like he's going to faint. I can't comfort him in the way that i want to. I don't even know whether he feels the same way.

"okay down here" I lead him to the back of the room.

"whose there? Please, it's so quiet and lonely. Whose there?" she looks no older than 14.

"it is i the king. You have been brought here because it has been suspected that you have magic. Is this accusation true? Please be honest as I do not feel like being lied to again.

"i...my..my mother she is very ill. I only used it to make the medicine that she needed. Please. I did it for my mother." She looks as if she will break down into tears.

"Merlin can I have a word with you over there please. Just normal procedure." I add when the girl looks up worriedly.

"of course sire." But I can tell from his eyes that he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"sire what is it you want?"

"is her story true?"

"yes sire."

"are you sure?

"she is raven of the smith family. The mother has been ill for sometime. The sorcery would have been her only option."

"okay. Well we need to talk to her. Get her out of here. Then I need to look at this Law more seriously."

We make our way over to the girl.

"now raven here is whats going to happen." I then go into detail about the plan. I will clear her of any charges, then she will go back to her family. And no one will talk of it again. "and if anyone has a problem with that then they come to me."

"thank you. Thank you sire."

* * *

**well what do you think?**


End file.
